


Listen Closely To My Sign Language

by Jay_Dani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Deaf Character, Everyone Is Alive, Not Canon Compliant, Quote: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good (Harry Potter), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Dani/pseuds/Jay_Dani
Summary: Ron Weasley wasn't born deaf. He just made a dumb 3 year old move that made him deaf._____AU where Voldie became a baby and no one died. James and Lily raised him and harry as their own. Ron messed with a wand at a young age, made himself deaf. I need more Ron is deaf so I wrote it. I need to take my meds and get some sleep but i'd rather write slight angst instead. Fight me.Also the AU is to cover up the fact I have yet to finish book 4. Haha sorry.(not really.)
Kudos: 4





	Listen Closely To My Sign Language

**Author's Note:**

> Bold and Italics means it’s sign. This is regular. “This is talking.”

Ron glared at his brother. Fred had just used his trick candies which turned his skin blue.  **_Asshole!_ ** He signed at his brother. He was done. “Hey, you fell for it.” Fred said, laughing. Ron almost missed what he had said.  **_Stop. I can’t understand you when you laugh and talk._ ** He angrily signed. Fred just laughed harder, gaining the attention of Molly. She walked into the living room from the kitchen. “Oh Merlin! What happened?” She shrieked, running to her youngest son. She cast a quick counter spell successfully returning her son’s skin to its normal color. Ron signed out what had happened. She scolded Fred. “You are unbelievable! Go outside.” She forced him out before getting back to the kitchen. Ron followed.  **_Need help?_ ** He signed.  **_Get the potatoes and start peeling them, please._ ** Molly signed back. He did just that. He hummed a random tune, not able to hear it himself. He hadn’t realised he was humming. His mom smiled knowing he was doing it unconsciously. Her smile sad as she continued her task. She had to stop after a few minutes due to the tears blurring her vision.

_ Ron was laughing. He was only three. There was suddenly a loud bang. Ron started crying. Arthur’s wand was only inches in front of him. Molly picked him up and held him. “Shhh. it’s ok. Mummy’s here.” she soothed but he only cried. Something was wrong. There was blood on his onesie. He wouldn’t stop crying no matter what she said. She sung lullabies, hummed, and even tried to talk to him. Nothing was working. Arthur rushed in. “I don’t know what happened! I can’t get him to stop crying!” she told her husband. When they took him to a doctor, the doctor rushed him into a private room upon seeing the blood and state he was in. They were later informed he had some hearing loss and it would only progress as he got older. Molly had cried so hard that night. _

There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned, faced with the concerned face of her son.  **_Mum? Are you ok? What’s wrong?_ ** “Nothing, sweetheart. Just thinking. Go play with you brothers and sister, ok? I’ll finish up in here.” he reluctantly left the kitchen, immediately deciding on his sister rather than brothers. The family owl had flown in with a letter addressed to him. He tore it open. Immediately running to his mother’s side once more, waving it around like a mad man. She read it out loud for the rest of the family, all beaming brightly. She hugged her son.

**Few Weeks Later at the Station**

The Weasleys boarded the train, waving out the window as it left. He settled down before Harry knocked on the door with Tom beside him. They smiled at him. “Mind if we sit?” Harry asked. Ron smiled back, nodding. They sat down across from him. “I am Harry Potter and this is my brother, Tom Potter. What’s your name?” Harry said. **_Ron Weasley. I am deaf but I can lip read._** Ron carefully signed in case they didn’t know sign language. Harry seemed to think too hard before Tom whispered to him. A lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. “Sorry mate, but I don’t actually know sign. But Tom does.” And that was the start of Ron’s first year. He wasn’t actually prepared to be surrounded by a bunch of hearing people who don’t know sign. This is going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. this was very difficult considering i have no idea what im doing.


End file.
